100 ways to say i love you
by Athenadap
Summary: Dan aku sadar, bahwa lebih dari banyak cara untuk menyampaikan kalimat mencintai. Tak selalu tentang kata-kata cinta, bunga, makan malam yang romantis atau liburan yang mahal. Terkadang hanya perlu tindakan yang sederhana dan perhatian kecil untuk membuatku sadar bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku/sasusaku/DLDR/Typo dan EYD harap dimaklumi
1. It's me, Haruno Sakura!

_Let me introduce my self,_ namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Tidak ada yang istimewa dariku. Kecuali rambut pink milkku, dan ini adalah rambut alami. Bukan karena pewarna rambut ( karena aku sendiri memiliki alergi parah dengan pewarna rambut. ). Keluargaku tidak kaya, tapi mereka selalu bisa memenuhi semua keinginan dan kebutuhanku. Ayahku seorang manajer di perusahaan pertambangan, ibuku seorang dokter dan kakak laki-laki milikku yang paling menyebalkan adalah seorang jaksa. Aku sendiri hanya anak sekolah yang akan berusia 17 tahun akhir maret bulan depan.

Aku bersekolah di Konoha Internasionl High School. Kenapa aku bersekolah disini? Karena kakakk adalah alumni dari sekolah ini, maka ayah dan ibuku juga memutuskan untuk menyekolahkanku disini. Aku tak pernah kesusahan untuk mencari teman, tapi bukan berarti mencari teman itu gampang. Dan aku bersyukur memiliki banyak teman yang baik dan peduli padaku, walau pasti ada banyak spesies nya. Ada yang centil, kutu buku, asal berbicara, jahil, pendiam, hiperaktif, pemalu, takut pada hantu dan sebagainya. Tapi aku menikmatinya, karena orang bilang masa sekolah hanya terjadi 1 kali dalam hidup bukan? Yah, kecuali jika ada yang berminat untuk menjadi siswa atau siswi abadi. Dan maaf, aku sama sekali tidak berminat.

Dalam urusan pelajaran, aku tidak terlalu pintar dan juga tidak terlalu bodoh. Nilai ku selalu bagus dan aku selalu masuk 10 besar nilai terbagus di kelas ( walau aku sangat jarang belajar, itu masih menjadi keajaiban yang belum terpecahkan ). Kulit ku putih bersih, rambutku berwarna pink alami, tinggiku cenderung normal seperti anak sekolah lainnya dan banyak orang mengatakan bahwa aku sangat cantik ( walau aku tidak tahu cantik dalam ucapan mereka itu adalah apa). Hobi ku sendiri adalah menonton film dan olahraga. Olahraga yang dari kecil selalu aku geluti adalah taekwondo. Aku senang menggeluti kegiatan yang mengajariku untuk menahan serangan dan menyerang lawan. Perssaan yang ku dapat adalah perasaan aman. Karena aku adalah seorang perempuan dan aku sangat sadar bahwa perempuan tidak bisa selalu menunggu seorang lelaki untuk datang dan melindunginya. Terkadang perempuan harus menjadi kuat untuk menolong dirinya sendiri.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih, dan kami sudah jalan 1 tahun lebih. Kekasihku ini termasuk most wanted disekolahku, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia berakhir dengan seorang perempuan sederhana sepertiku. Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. Orang lain mengena kekasihku dengan kata sangat pintar, memiliki banyak bakat, sombong, kaya, pendiam, jika mengeluarkan perkataan pasti selalu menyakitkan, judes, ambisius dan dingin. Orang lain akan mengenalnya dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dingin, itu satu kata yang berjuta artinya. Selama setahun ini, belum pernah satu kali pun kekasihku mengatakan "aku cinta kamu" padaku. Bahkan saat dulu, dia hanya bilang bahwa dia ingin berpacaran denganku dan jawaban yang dia sediakan hanya dua. Ya atau mau. Dan pertanyaannya adalah "kenapa aku menerimanya?" Please, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha? Setengah populasi perempuan di sekolahku langsung menyukai lelaki ini pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi aku menyadari satu hal, walau kekasihku tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan "aku cinta kamu" padaku. Tapi sikap yang dia tunjukan mengatakan segalanya. Karena aku tahu, bahwa ada banyak cara untuk mengatakan "aku cinta kamu." Tidak harus ada bunga atau nyanyian bernada cinta, karena yang dibutuhkan adalah pembuktian bukan omongan semata. Dan inilah kisahku, menceritakan bahwa dingin bukan berarti tak peduli, sayang tak perlu mengumbar kata kata mesra dan rindu hanya perlu temu.

Dan inilah kisahku, yang membuatku sadar bahwa ada banyak cara untuk menyampaikan perasaan tanpa perlu mengucapkan "aku sayang kamu"

.

.

.

continue

12.00 pm , 24/01/2017

balik lagi dengan ff gajebo yang terinspirasi dari quotes yang udah ngendap 7 tahun di tab :v masya allah maafkan diriku buat ff gajelas gini :"((((


	2. Let me drive for a while, Sakura

1

"Biar aku yang mengendarai untuk sementara."

.

.

.

Teet!

Teet!

Teet!

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku dan menatap sekitar dengan pandangan malas. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, dan seluruh teman sekelasku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera keluar dari kelas ini. Aku mengehela nafas pelan dan mengikuti gerakan mereka.

"Baiklah, mari kita akhiri pembelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan soal di buku halaman 56-59. Minggu depan harus sudah selesai. Sekian." Ujar Asuma-sensei sembari keluar kelas. Dan di balas dengan teriakan terimakasih dari teman-temanku.

Aku masih merapihkan buku-buku milikku saat aku merasakan ada seseoran di sampingku. Ujung mataku melihat kesamping dan mataku berpapasan dengan mata aquamarine milik sahabatku.

"Apa?" Kataku malas. Dan kulihat sahabatku -Yamanaka Ino- tersenyum lebar dan menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan sembari menatapku dari samping. "Hari ini kita les kan? Kebetulan aku tidak bawa mobil, boleh aku menumpang di mobilmu?"

"Beruntung sekali dirimu pig, kebetulan aku memang bawa mobil hari ini." Jawabku santai. Kulihat mata Ino terbelak kaget mendengar ucapanku. Saat aku mengambil tas dan hendak berdiri, lenganku dipegang erat oleh Ino.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah kau menyetir mobil sendiri?" Aku menatapnya aneh. "Tentu, aku bilang aku yang membawa mobil hari ini pig." Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah teriakan Ino, "kepalamu terbentuk forehead? Kau cari mati hah?!" Aku menutup telingaku mendengar teriakan gadis pirang ini. "Ibuku tidak bisa menjemputku, dia baru pergi tadi pagi ke Korea selama 3 hari. Dan aku diam-diam membawa mobil, sekalian belajar." Aku tertawa lebar. Dan dengan segera aku mengapit tangan Ino dan menariknya keluar kelas. Ino hanya menampilkan ekspresi seperti sakit perut dan tidak menolak saat aku menarik tangannya.

Aku bersenandung kecil, tak terlalu peduli dengan Ino yang masih diam tak bersuara. Saat kita sudaha ada di lapangan parkir, Ino menarik tas ku dengan kencang. Aku hampir jatuh ke arah belakang jika aku tak punya reflek yang bagus.

"Aw! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan hah pig?!"

Ino tersenyum tak enak, "Bagaimana jika aku yang membawa mobilmu forehead? Kau bisa beristirahat dulu sebentar sebelum kita les." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mantap. "Tidak, aku yang mengendarai. Kau duduk manis saja di sampingku pig. Aku tidak seburuk itu dalam mengendarai mobil."

Aku membuka pintu penumpang untuk Ino, dia masuk sembari berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Aku tak peduli, saat aku hendak masuk ponselku ternyata berdering. Aku merogoh sebentar tas ku, dan ternyata itu dari kekasihku. "Hallo Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Teriaknya kencang, sepertinya dia sedang latihan di lapangan basket KHS. Karena sangat berisik terdengar olehku. "Aku sedang mau les dan bersama Ino. Apa kau sedang berlatih Sasuke-kun?"

Aku melirik kedalam mobilku, Ino masih sibuk berkomat-kamit sembari menutup matanya. Jadi aku masih bisa berbincang dengan kekasihku sebentar. "Iya, disini sangat ramai. Ibumu bilang padaku bahwa ia sedang pergi 3 hari ke Korea, dan dia berpesan padaku untuk menjemputmu. Tapi maaf Saki, aku sedang ada latihan mendadak untuk turnamen basket minggu depan. Apa tidak apa-apa? Atau kau mau aku suruh Dobe untuk mengantarmu pulang?" Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku, walau aku sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke-kun tak akan melihatnya.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun, aku sudah dapat kabar dari Naruto tadi saat jam makan siang. Jangan Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Ino. Hati-hati jangan sampai cidera Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Hari ini kau les kan? Telpon aku jika kau sudah pulang, biar aku jemput sesudah latihan" Ujar Sasuke datar.

Aku memutar-mutar ujung kakiku dengan pelan. "Tak usah Sasuke-kun, aku bawa mobil." Dan detik kemudian aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga, suara teriakan Sasuke memenuhi indra pendengaranku.

"APA? KAU BAHKAN BELUM LANCAR MENGENDARAINYA SAKURA! KENAPA TIDAK MINTA AKU MENJEMPUTMU SAJA HAH?!"

Aku mengercutkan bibirku dan perasaanku memburuk. "Aku kan sedang belajar, menurutku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah tau kalau kau pasti tidak bisa menjemputku, jadi lebih baik aku bawa mobil. Sudah dulu, aku mau berangkat les." Dan dengan perasaan kesal kumatikan secara sepihak telepon itu kemudian segera membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Ino terperanjat kaget dan wajahnya makin pias. Tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli. Dan dengan kekesalan yang tinggi, dengan cepat ku nyalakan mobil dan segera pergi dari sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menujukan pukul 8 malam, dan aku baru selesai les. Aku menghela napas pelan sembari memegang kepalaku dan memijitnya perlahan. Aku merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat pada sebelah kepalaku. Mungkin karena aku belum makan malam dan juga aku baru ingat sekarang. Ino sudah di jemput oleh Sai, katanya dia sangat takut sekali jika aku yang membawa mobil. Padahal aku merasakan bahwa caraku membawa mobil itu normal, dia saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Aku berdiri dan segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Tempat les ku sudah sepi, murid yang tersisa hanya aku disini. Dan dengan malas aku mencari-cari kunci mobil di tas ku. Karena terlalu fokus dengan mencari kunci, aku tak menyadari bahwa ada lubang kecil di hadapanku, dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah aku terperanjat kaget dan hampir terjatuh kesamping jika tidak ada lengah kokoh yang menahanku. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat lengan seseorang seperti memelukku. "Ah terima-" Dan saat aku membalikkan kepalaku, yang kulihat adalah kekasihku sendiri.

Aku menghentakkan tangannya kasar dan segera menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriakku kencang. Dia hanya memperhatikanku dengan tatapan datarnya. Bajunya sedikit berkeringat, tapi masih wangi.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan segera merebut kunci mobil yang kugenggam. Tanpa banyak bicara, lelaki itu kemudian menarik tanganku pelan dan berjalan ke arah mobilku. Aku sama sekali tidak menolak, karena rasa pusing di kepalaku yang terasa seperti ditimpa oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat. Dan saat sudah sampai di depan mobilku, lelaki itu membukakan pintu untukku. Aku menatapnya heran, tapi dia hanya membuang muka ke samping. Aku menghela napas pelan dan segera masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kaca jendela dan menatap ke arah luar. Dan saat lelaki itu masuk, dengan segera aku memejamkan mataku, tak berminat mengetahui apa yang lelaki itu lakukan. Tanpa berbicara, lelaki itu menyalakan mobil dan segera keluar dari tempat lesku.

.

.

.

.

Persimpangan jalan masih lumayan ramai, mungkin karena ini masih jam 8.30 malam. Lelaki di sampingku sama sekali belum berbicara apapun padaku, aku hanya merasakan dia sesekali melirikku yang kemudian dibalas helaan nafas lelah. Aku masih sedikit marah jika mengingat kejadian tadi siang, memangnya apa salahku jika ingin mengendarai mobil ke sekolah? Apakah itu sebuah kejahatan untukku? Dan kenapa pula Sasuke-kun sampai membentakku hanya karena itu? Memangnya-

"Aku minta maaf."

Suara berat dan menenangkan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Aku membuka mataku perlahan tapi masih mempertahankan posisiku yang menyender di kaca jendela.

"Bukan maksudku membentakmu seperti tadi, aku tahu sekali jika caramu mengemudi itu masih sangat mengerikan Sakura." Aku menolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan saat aku hendak menyela ucapannya, dia memberikan kode tangan berhenti padaku. "Dan saat kau bilang bahwa kau bawa mobil sendiri, itu membuatku ketakutan. Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri Saki, aku tak pernah suka itu." Lanjutnya tanpa menatapku. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, perasaan bersalah datang padaku saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Maaf." Cicitku pelan. Dan saat aku akan menangis, aku merasakan tangan sedang mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan melihat bola mata onyx itu sedang menatap balik mataku. Dia tersenyum sedikit dam tanpa aba-aba lelaki itu mengecup pipiku. Aku yang kaget langsung memundurkan kepalaku menjauhinya. Lelaki di depanku hanya tertawa kecil kemudian keluar dari mobil. Ternyata kami berhenti di depan kedai makanan, dan Sasuke-kun membukakan pintu untukku. Aku keluar sembari menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kita disini Sasuke-kun?" Kataku sembari mengedarkan padanganku ke segala arah. "Aku tahu kau belum makan sama sekali Saki, jadi sebelum pulang lebih baik kita makan dulu." Sahutnya datar dan berjalan mendahului ku. Segera ku kejar dan ku lingkari tanganku di sekitar lengannya. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya, Sasuke-kun hanya melirik sekilas yang ku balas dengan senyum lebarku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya dan sama sekali tidak menolak saat aku seperti itu. Dan aku menemukan cinta di dalam senyumanmu, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.


End file.
